


early dawn

by pearltiare



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sunrises, fluff fluff fluff, i need to write more love live fics stat, just fluff, rated T because of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: kanan matsuura wakes up much too early. when she tries to go back to sleep, she distinctly hears pebbles hitting her window.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 17





	early dawn

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and sweet <3 i need to write more love live fics, but i hope you enjoy nonetheless !

slowly, she opened her eyes. she rolled over on her side to look at the clock on her bed side table, vision still foggy from sleep. _5:23 am._ she let out a heavy sigh and rolled onto her back, pulling her covers up to her chin. it was a saturday, and kanan matsuura was _not_ an early riser on weekends. she had to be during the week due to school, but the girl could easily sleep in past noon during weekends. she tossed and turned a little, trying to find a comfortable enough position. kanan eventually did, but before she was able to fall asleep, she heard little taps at her window. she waited a moment in hopes that they'd stop, but they didn't. in fact, they only got louder.

she sighed in defeat and sat up, stumbling a bit while she walked to her window to see what was going on. she discovered that, in fact, it wasn't taps on her window at all, it was pebbles being thrown. _mari._ mari had done this a few times before, and kanan had grown used to it, but she didn't expect her girlfriend to be throwing pebbles at her window this early. it was the crack of dawn, for god's sake. she unlocked her window and opened it, to which she saw her girlfriend smiling smugly. she was standing out on the dock by kanan's window, in a white sundress. it looked like mari had just thrown it on a few minutes ago, as one of the straps was hanging off her shoulders. and for some reason, she didn't have shoes on, but kanan knew better than to ask why.

"good morning, love !"

mari greeted in a happy, upbeat tone. kanan didn't look to amused, though, and she responded,

"mari, you know i love you, but shit, what are you doing here at this hour ?"

mari kissed her girlfriend's cheek swiftly and replied, in a fake-upset tone,

"oh, my girlfriend doesn't want to see me... i see how it is, kanan ! but oh, gosh, i'm just so heartbroken !"

she put her hands over her heart and leaned back to add to the drama, and kanan just rolled her eyes and smiled. she made a 'come here' motion with her hand, giving her girlfriend the okay to come in to her bedroom. mari shook her head, though, and said,

"i wanted you to come out here with me, i thought we could watch the sunrise."

they hadn't done this before, so it caught kanan by surprise a little, but she was more than up to it. she opened her window wide enough so that she could climb out, and she stepped towards the edge of the dock. she sat down and dipped her toes in the water, looking back at the blonde. 

"you coming, mari ?"

the girl didn't say anything, just sat down next to her lover, letting their shoulders touch. the sun was just beginning to come up, and the girls were both in awe at how beautiful, ethereal even it looked. the sky almost looked like a painting- various shades of orange, yellow, and even a little bit of pink. kanan took mari's hand in her own and interlaced their fingers,

"it's beautiful."

mari hummed in response, and just put her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. her hair wasn't tied up like it normally was, which took some getting used to. kanan only really let her hair down when she was in bed. but nonetheless, the girls sat together in silence for just a moment. mari broke the silence, though,

"you're prettier than any sunrise, kanan."

"oh, shush."

it wasn't hard to figure out that mari absolutely _loved_ being cheesy with her dearest, and as much as kanan denied it, mari knew that she absolutely loved it. she hooked her finger under kanan's chin to guide her face towards her, and mari pressed a short, but sweet kiss to kanan's lips.

"you know it's true."

kanan just chuckled, and looked back up at the early dawn sky.


End file.
